The Comfort Of A Partners Touch
by LivNel4ever
Summary: Olivia receives a mysterious phone call... EOEOEOEO
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This was supposed to be just a OnE Shot, BUUUUUT--- I decided to take it a step further and make it a mini-story. Just a few chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

Elliot sighed as he looked at the calendar on his desk. Today was the day. Tonight when he left the station house he would return home, to his family, to his _wife._ He had put it off for four months, hoping the day would never come.

Four months he stalled, but he could stall no longer. Kathy was beginning to show, and those damn hormones were out of control, it was time to take responsibility for his actions, and Kathy let him know every chance she got.

He almost wished that he and Liv would catch a late night case, just so he didn't have to go home. Isn't that terrible?

He took a deep breath and looked over at his partner. _Stunning._ Absolutely the most gorgeous woman he had ever known. And this would be the reason why he kept putting off moving home. Because if there was even the smallest chance that one day she could be his, he would take it. Over and over again.

Her phone rang and Elliot prayed that it was a case. He watched her intently as she answered.

"Benson." She said and smiled when she caught Elliot starring at her.

"Yes. Hello...Ok, yourself?" Something changed in her voice and her eyes too. They became so dark they could have been black. She looked at Elliot and her face became instantly pale. Her eyes pleaded with him and he knew in a second that she was asking him to come over, that something horrible just happened and she was going to need him.

Elliot stood up and walked around to her desk. He heard a man on the phone but couldn't make out the words. He wanted her to get off the phone. He needed to know what just happened that turned his partner into something he had never seen before.

"Uh huh. Okay. Thanks for calling." She said weakly barely even auditable.

She hung up the phone slowly and stood up, her legs shaking beneath her. She felt the bile rise up in her stomach and quickly reached for her garbage can underneath her desk. She sat back down and emptied her stomach contents into the can.

Elliot, Munch and Fin were now at her side, wondering what the hell that phone call was about, and how it could break the strongest woman they new in three point five seconds.

She stood up looking paler then before. She took about two steps before the room began to spin, and blackness took over.

"I got her! I got her!" Elliot shouted as Olivia collapsed into his arms. Fin ran to get Don, and everyone else in the station house gathered around to see if they could help.

"I think she just fainted. She'll be fine." Munch said, "Maybe a little embarrassed, but fine."

"I'm going to bring her up to the cribs." Elliot said and lifted Olivia into his arms. As he started up the stairs he heard her whimper, and then try and jerk out of his arms.

"Liv, its ok. I got you. I got you Liv." He said trying to keep her steady. Munch, Fin and Cragen came running up behind him when they saw Olivia try to break free.

"El?" She asked just below a whisper.

"Yeah Liv, it's me." He said as he continued to climb waving off the guys.

"Thank God its you." She said closing her eyes and placing her head against his chest.

When he reached the cribs he shut the door and laid Olivia down on one of the cots and kneeled down next to it. He brought his right hand up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She turned over and laid on her side, "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't be sorry." He said stroking his hand over her forehead, "What happened, Liv?"

He could see her search her brain for some sort of answer, something that would make him understand. But the more she thought about it, the more upset she got, until she was full out sobbing into her hands, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Elliot had never, ever, ever seen her like this. He didn't know what to do for her. He didn't know how to make her better, he didn't know what was wrong with her and he hated that feeling.

He leaned over her and hugged her tightly. At first he was unsure as to if she would allow him such a comfort, but when she grabbed onto his shirt for dear life, his body relaxed.

When she had stopped shaking Elliot pulled back, "I'm going to let you sleep---"

"No!" She screamed and grabbed on to his shirt tighter than before, "Please don't go. Please Elliot. Please don't leave me--" She sobbed into his chest.

"I won't. Ok. I'll be right here." He said holding her tight and searching her eyes for some sort of clue that would fill him in on what the hell was going on. He would just have to wait it out. Wait until she was ready to tell him, and he prayed that she would.

Olivia moved over on the cot and motioned for Elliot to lay with her on the small mattress, which he did gladly, so that they lay face to face. He put his arms around her waist and cuddled her head into his neck.

"Is this ok?" He asked into her ear.

She nodded in acceptance, "Please don't leave me alone." She said again.

"Promise." He said and kissed her temple.

EOEOEOEOEO

She passed out with in 5 minutes, leaving Elliot to wonder not only what the hell happened to her, but that he was in fact cuddling with Olivia, Olivia Benson, his partner.

They were close, no one could deny that, but they weren't this type of close. They didn't hug, they didn't kiss on the cheek, and they sure as shit did not sleep in each others arms. A hand on the small of the back, a brushing of the shoulders, that was as close to touching he was used too.

They could deny it till the sun came up, but the reason their touching never led to a hug, or a peck on the cheek was fairly simple. They both knew that it would never end up as innocent as it started. It would never be just a hug, it would end up with both of them naked, panting, and wanting to do it over and over again. They both knew that, which is why they simply did not do it.

He placed a soft kiss into her hair as he watched her sleep. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his. They had never been so physically close in there entire career, and he was just realizing how much he had missed out on.

She smelled like coconuts. It was exotic, and he had to stop himself right there before his body reacted inappropriately.

He wondered why it felt so natural, like he had been in her arms again and again.

Well one thing was for sure---he definitely wasn't going back to Kathy tonight.

**a/n: More to come real soon! And for all of you guys that are readying Strength---the next chapter is coming along nicely...i hope to have it up this weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: WoW! I feel overwhelmed by all of your reviews! I didn't think that this Fic was going to fly all that well---guess i was wrong. Thank you --each and everyone of you for your wonderful review--you have no idea how much they mean to me! **

CHAPTER 2

Elliot didn't know how long he had slept for, but he was guessing it wasn't that long, maybe an hour or so.

He held Olivia close to his body as she slept. Even in her sleep he could sense that she was not at peace, she was shifting and babbling consistently.

He heard a soft knock on the door and his body jumped up and off the cot. A cool breeze came over his body where Olivia's body had just been, and he instantly missed her body against his.

He knew something was up. No one ever knocked on the crib door. He walked over to the door and opened up. There stood Don, and a man older than Cragen that Elliot had never seen before.

Don motioned for Elliot to step outside into the hallway. Elliot looked at Olivia, her words pulsing through his veins, _Please don't leave me alone._

He took a step out, but left the door ajar so he could still keep an eye on her.

"Elliot this is Captain Jefferson over at the 36th Precinct." Don said and the two men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Sir, I'm Detective Stabler. Can you tell me what this is about?" Elliot asked motioning to Olivia.

"I'm sorry Detective but I won't do that to Olivia. If she wants to tell you, she will."

Elliot looked at Olivia's sleeping form. _Who the heck was this guy? And how does he know Olivia? _

"Elliot, Captain Jefferson is here because Olivia could possibly be in some danger." Don looked at Elliot whose jaw had just dropped to the floor.

"Danger?" Elliot gasped.

"Potential danger." Captain Jefferson reiterated, "At any rate until we get this under control, I have asked your Captain to make sure Olivia has around the clock protection. Also, and this is just me being over protective of her, but I think she should stay with someone. I don't think she should stay at her apartment, and especially not by herself." Captain Jefferson looked at Don, "Is there anyone she could stay with for a while?"

But before Don could answer him Elliot jumped in, "Me. She's going to stay with me." He stated looking over at Olivia and wondering what the hell had happened.

Don looked at Elliot, and although he knew that was probably the worst idea he had ever heard, he also knew that that was the best protection he could give Olivia. He sighed hoping that this didn't blow up in his face and that they would keep in professional.

"Ok." Don said.

Captain Jefferson shook Elliot's hand, "It was nice to meet you Detective. I'll be in touch." He said and walked away.

Don and Elliot just stared at each other for a moment or two as if to say, 'wow.' They both drew a breath and Don patted Elliot on the shoulder and then walked down the stairs.

Elliot entered the crib again and noticed that Olivia's eyes were open. He quickly walked over to her and knelt down, "Hey. How are you feeling?" He said sympathetically.

"Was that Detective Jefferson?" She asked.

"Uh…Captain Jefferson." Elliot said as he moved a piece of Olivia's hair out of her face.

"Wow. Captain. Good for him." She said but didn't look at Elliot, she was picking at her nails.

She glanced up at the ceiling and sighed remembering the events of earlier. She closed her eyes and hoped that the tears that collected would not fall. She brought her hand up to her eye to wipe them away, but Elliot's hand had beaten hers to it. He softly wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead.

"What happened, Liv?" He asked searching her eyes for some sort of answer.

"Not here, ok?" She asked quietly.

"Ok." Elliot said and began to rub his hand along Olivia's forearm.

"So Cragen is letting me stay with you?" She asked.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, but El what about Kath---"

He quickly put his finger to her lips, "Shhh. It is my job to protect you Olivia, and I take that very seriously. I won't leave you Olivia. I made a promise."

She couldn't help it, tears immediately poured from her eyes. Elliot sat on the cot and lifted Olivia's torso up so he could wrap his arms around her. "Thank You." She whispered into his ear.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

They drove in silence most of the way. Elliot didn't know what to say to Olivia, and he didn't want to pressure her into her anything, and he certainly didn't want to upset her.

"He got out." She whispered and clanked her head on the passenger seat window where she stared into nothing.

_Yes, she's talking._

"Who?" Elliot asked looking over at her.

"Russ Matthews, my rapist." She looked at him and nodded her head that he had heard her correctly.

Elliot slammed on the breaks of his car almost crashing into the SUV in front him, he held out his arm to protect her from the sudden jerk of the car.

As if nothing had happened Olivia continued to speak, which Elliot was thankful for because although he had a million and five questions running through his head, getting them out right now would be a task and a half.

"I was 15," She started, "My mom had just gotten home from where ever, and she brought this guy home. Not that that was something new, she brought guys home frequently, but this one---he…" And she couldn't continue anymore, she was sobbing into her hands as if it had just happened.

Elliot quickly pulled over the car and pulled Olivia into his arms, "I'm so sorry Olivia. I'm so. So. So. Sorry." He said as he gently rubbed her back.

He couldn't believe it, all of these years and she never said anything before? She never so much as hinted that she had been raped.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Elliot. Can we please go home?" She asked as if she was all of a sudden 15 again.

Her head fell to the side of the window again and she continued to look fixedly on the people walking the streets, as if she had never said anything at all.

Elliot was transfixed on her, his eyes were wide open with shock as his brain tried to process what she had just confessed to him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Do you want to lie down?" Elliot asked when they entered his apartment.

"Yeah. I just feel so tired." She said as she looked down at the floors. She hadn't been able to look at Elliot since she told him about her rape.

Elliot showed Olivia to the spare bedroom when he quickly noticed that he had no sheets on the bed, "Kathleen must have dumped them in hamper." He said out loud, he scratched the back of his neck, "Uh…you can sleep in my bed…if you don't mind…" He asked uncomfortably.

She nodded her head, and he led her to his room, "Do you want something more comfortable to change into?" He asked her.

She nodded.

He went over to his dresser and picked out a pair of boxer shorts and an NYPD shirt. He handed them to her and watched her as she disappeared into his bathroom. Once the door shut he quickly tried to clean up his a room a little. It was a mess! Clothes were piled high; there were files all over the floor from the cold cases he would study before bed, there were even a few old beer bottles that were sticking to his desk.

When he heard the bathroom door open he turned around, and couldn't help but stare at his partner, well mostly her legs. _Were they always that long? That sexy? that---God!_

Her arms were folded across her chest and she held her work clothes tightly to her chest, "Here." Elliot said and he took her clothes from her and set them on a chair.

He pulled back the covers on his bed and helped her get into the bed. He pulled the covers up and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Elliot?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked as he brushed some loose hairs out of her eyes.

"Would it be alright if you lay with me?" She asked and felt stupid immediately after it came out. But she couldn't help it. She needed him, she needed his touch, and she needed his body shielding her from all harm.

_You have no idea how alright it is._

"Of course." He said sounding like a thirteen year old boy whose voice is changing.

When he got in the bed he wasn't sure if she wanted him to hold her or not so he turned to his side and just watched her, his insides going crazy with the need to wrap his arms around her.

"El?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you hold me?" She didn't mean to sound so desperate and pathetic, but she had this need that she had no control over. She needed his protection and for once in her life she actually admitted to another human being what she needed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body as close to his body as he could. Her back fit perfectly against his chest as if they were made to be together, and Elliot wondered if maybe that were true.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"Munch." John said as he picked up his phone.

"Hey John, its Kathy. Do you know where Elliot is?" She asked.

"Uh…he um…" Shit how was he suppose to explain this? "He and Liv caught a case." Blatant lie.

"Oh. Ok. That's what I thought. Thanks John." Kathy said and hung up.

_Interesting. Very interesting, why would John lie to me?_

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot woke up to the sound of his cell going off. He reached over Olivia and grabbed it before it woke Olivia up.

"Stabler." He said softly.

"I thought you were coming home tonight." She said anger evident in her voice.

He looked down at Olivia who was actually sleeping peacefully. She moved slightly against Elliot's chest and he squeezed her gently.

"Elliot? Hello!" She screamed on the other end, "Are you coming home?"

"Oh, sorry. Bad night. Have to go." He said and hung up with out so much as a goodbye.

He kissed the back of Olivia's head and fell back to sleep.

_I'm already home._


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Dedicated to all the wonderful readers :) **

Chapter 3

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night in a fright. She had a nightmare, and when she opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. She quickly shot up, breaking free from the arms that were holding her tightly, and looked around.

_Elliot's._

She looked over at him and smiled. She had the best friend of anyone she had ever known. She took a deep breath and lay back down. She wondered if Elliot would rewrap his arms around her, she couldn't explain it but she needed his arms around her, protecting her…

As soon as her body was in a comfortable position she felt his arms wrap around her and give her soft squeeze. Instant relief swept over her.

_Safe._

"You okay?" He mumbled into the back of her neck.

"I am now." She said with out even realizing that the words had left her mouth. Thank God Elliot couldn't see her face because it was as red as the sheets on his bed.

"Good." He replied snuggling his body closer to hers. He dug his nose into her hair and took in her scent. He wondered how long her scent would stay on his pillow, and he couldn't help but wish it would last forever.

She covered his arms with hers, and he laced their hands together. He couldn't describe the feelings that he was having, but he knew that he needed the contact with her, Olivia, and not Kathy.

"Elliot?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked. His mouth was so close to the back of her neck that he was fighting the temptation to bring his lips to her olive skin.

"I ah…I…Thank you, for being there for me, for this," She said petting his fingers through their laced hands, "I ah…I um…I feel…uh…"

Elliot smiled; she was so cute when she was nervous, and although he couldn't see her face he was sure that she was biting the crap out of her bottom lip, "You feel what, Liv?"

"I uh…When you're holding me like this, I feel…_safe_." She said and hopes she didn't make Elliot feel uncomfortable.

He smiled and put his head on her shoulder, "I like making you feel safe." He whispered into her ear and lifted his head off of her shoulder and onto his pillow.

She rolled over on her side so she could face him, "Do you think he is looking for me?" She asked softly.

Elliot sighed, "God I hope not." He said as his hand rubbed around the small of her back.

"He did the whole 25 years he was sentenced. Do you think he is full of revenge?"

"I don't know, but I have your back, Liv. I always have, and I always will." He said squeezing her gently.

"I can't believe I did that last yesterday." She said the embarrassment evident on her cheeks.

"Did what?" He asked.

"I threw up at my desk! And then fainted. I mean…GOD!" She cried out in frustration.

He pulled her into a full body hug, "Liv, its ok. Really. No one cares about that. All we care about is that you are safe." He said placing a gentle kiss in her hair.

"I'm scared, Elliot." She whispered into his chest.

"I know. But I'm here, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He continued to rub circles on her back, "Can I ask you a question, Liv?"

"Yeah." She said softly unsure of what he wanted to ask.

"What exactly happened? How did your mother handle it?"

She took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, "Well, that night after my mom passed out, he came into my room. I thought it was my mother at first…He quickly ran over to my bed, and put his hand to my mouth so I wouldn't scream. He told me that if I screamed he would kill me, and he put a knife to my throat---" She looked at him and he immediately thought back to the Gitano case, "And then he raped me…hard. I was bleeding profusely, and to be honest, if it hadn't been for the amount of blood loss, I don't think I would have told anyone…"

She took a moment before she continued, Elliot didn't press her, "Uh, after he left I tried to walk but fell flat on my face knocking over a bookcase. My mother heard the thud and woke up and came running into my room. She took one look at me, and she just knew…you know?"

"Yeah." Elliot said trying to get rid of the lump that was in his throat.

"The first thing she did was hold me. She wrapped me in her arms and rocked me like a child. She was crying, and I was crying." She took a deep breath and looked Elliot square in the eyes, "I just remember her holding me for hours, and I felt safe in her arms. I must have fallen asleep after that because the next thing I knew I was at the hospital."

Elliot was beginning to understand his role in all of this. Why Olivia needed him to hold her, lay with her, just touch her. And man, what he would give to touch her in all the right places…

_Inappropriate Elliot, inappropriate!_

"I know my mother wasn't the best mother. And a lot of people don't understand how I could love her…but they don't know. All they saw was the drunk that used to beat me, chase me around with broken shards of glass, call me whore, and the spawn of Satan, but they didn't know her during that time. After that night she was sober for 12 months. 12 of the most horrible months of my life, however they were the best times with my mother. She was the mother I dreamed about, the mother I always wanted. It was the longest she had ever stayed sober for. But right about the 12 month mark of my rape, she lost it. Blamed herself for allowing me to go through what she went though…and then she turned into her old self, only this time, it was worse…much, much worse because now she was so far gone that I actually think she believed I was evil, and I had gotten what I deserved."

"Wow." Was all Elliot could muster out. There was a long silence before he was able to speak again.

"I think you are the strongest person I know, Olivia."

"Oh Stop!" She said swatting him in the stomach.

"I'm serious, Liv." He looked her in the eyes, and she could tell that he really meant it.

"Thanks, El. That means a lot." She said with a small smile.

"So…you hungry? I make some mean pancakes." He said with a wink.

"Starving, but um…would you mind if I took a shower first?"

"Not at all. I'll make them while you shower."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The pancakes were done, and were getting cold. Elliot could still here the shower running, and he wondered what was taking so long. It had been over an hour, and he knew that there was no way the shower still had hot water.

He walked towards the bathroom, and put his ear to the door. He could here her sobbing, and it broke his heart. He knocked softly on the door, "Liv?"

Nothing.

"Liv? It's me. Do you need anything?" He started to panic.

Nothing.

Crazy thoughts and ideas ran through his head of what she might have done to herself in there. He shouldn't have left her alone.

"I'm coming in, Liv." He said and opened the door slowly. She was definitely crying. "Liv?" He called again as he approached the shower. "Liv, it's just me, Elliot."

He could feel the freezing cold water trickle on his skin, "Oh my God, Liv." He said and reached in and turned the water off. He kept his head turned away. When the water turned off, she was still sobbing. "Liv, I'm going to help you ok? Just say no, if you want me to leave, ok?"

Nothing, just sobs.

Elliot took a deep breath. He got out a towel and put his hand on the shower curtain, "Liv. I'm going to open up the shower curtain, ok?"

More sobbing.

He pulled back the shower curtain, and was devastated; his heart went out to her. She was sitting on the cold shower floor, her knees tucked up into her chest, her head down; she was uncontrollably shaking and sobbing so hard she kept choking.

He knelt down and placed the towel around her. He rubbed the towel around her back soaking up the cold water. She was almost blue she was so cold. "Come on, Liv. We got to get you out of here, you're freezing."

"I'm so cold." She stuttered out her teeth clattering together.

"I know sweetie, that's why we got to get you out of here, and into some warm clothes, ok?"

She nodded her head, "Ok." She said weakly.

He got out another towel and set in on the counter, "I'm going to go get you some warm clothes ok?"

He immediately felt her arms reach for him, "No, please. Not yet. Don't leave yet, ok?" Her voice was pleading, begging, and it killed him to see her like this.

"Ok, but we have to get you out of the tub and into something warm."

She nodded, her body still shaking from the cold.

Elliot helped her stand up, keeping the towel around her and his eyes away. Even though he was dying, dying to sneak a peek.

His clothes were now soaked, but he didn't even notice. Olivia was wrapped up into his arms and he pressed his body warmly around hers, trying to warm her up. He walked slowly to his bedroom with her clinging onto him.

He sat her down on the bed and knelt down, "Is this alright?"

She nodded her lips still blue, and her teeth still chattering.

He went through his drawers for something warm she could wear. He got out a pair of sweat pants, and a long sleeve shirt. He walked over to her and bent down. He placed the sweat pants on the floor, and helped her step into them. He then lifted her up so he could pull them all the way up, making sure he was very careful not to touch her like he wanted too.

He then pulled on her shirt, and removed the towel, "Feel better?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she tried to stop crying, and catch her breathe.

He looked her deep into the eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Olivia. Nothing."

She shook her head, relating that she understood.

He pulled her into a hug, and tried his hardest not to cry.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Stabler." He answered his phone in just above a whisper, not wanting to wake Olivia from her nap.

_"Elliot?"_

_Kathy._

_"Ok, I get it, you're busy, but Jesus, Elliot! Would a phone call really be too much to ask for?"_

"Look Kath, I'm sorry. It's just---"

_"Let me guess, rough case?" She said in a nasty tone._

"Personal."

_"Oh."_

"Yeah, I'm working around the clock."

_"So you are not moving home tonight?"_

_...Or any other night, _He wanted to say.

"No…look Kath…we ahh…we need to talk about that."

_"What is there to talk about?"_

"I'm just not sure if---"

_"Oh! No you don't Elliot! You are not going to leave me alone to take care of a newborn baby!!"__She screamed into the phone. _

"Jesus! Would you calm down! I'm going to take care of the baby, Kath. I never said that."

_"So what is the problem?"__She snarled._

"The problem is that I don't think this is the right time for me to move home." He said in a low, almost scared voice, afraid of how she was going to react to it.

_"You what? What the hell does that mean? When is the right time, Elliot?" Anger defiant in her voice._

"I'm not ready, Kath."

_"Well you better get ready!" She snapped._

"Are you kidding me? You are the one who left me! You. Left. Me!" He paused and gathered himself, "I have to go. I'm hanging up now." He said and slammed his phone shut.

He walked into his room and all his anger subsided. Olivia was like sleeping beauty, only prettier. He felt her forehead, still cold. He was sweating just looking at her, she was under three blankets! He walked up to the bed and crawled in. He debated whether or not he should wrap his arms around her for a minute or two before he actually did it.

She was still so cold. He moved closer to her hoping that his body heat would help warm her up. He felt her snuggle up to him, and he smiled. It was amazing how relaxed, and at peace he felt when he held her.

He moved his head so that it was lying in between her shoulder and neck. He couldn't help it, he kissed her, his lips lingering a little bit longer then they should have. He wondered if she felt it…would she be pissed? Was there anyway that maybe she could feel the same way that he did? And with in seconds he knew his answer.

He heard her moan in pleasure.

**a/n: PS...The next chapter in Strength is almost done!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He looked over her shoulder to see if she was sleeping, and she was.

_Did she even know I kissed her? I'm such an insensitive jerk._

He took a deep breath and counted backwards from 100. He really hoped he would be able to get a few good hours in, however he needed to protect Olivia, and he couldn't protect her while sleeping.

He debated if he should make a pot of coffee. He decided against it when he realized he would have to let go of Olivia to do that. He was amazed at how perfectly her body matched his. He smiled and held onto her a little tighter.

EOEOEOEOEO

He was in a deep sleep when he felt something tug on his arm. He was quickly awoken when he felt a sudden rush of cold air hit his body.

"Liv?" He called.

"Hey," She said standing up and removing a sweatshirt she didn't remember putting on, "Hot as hell." She explained.

"Good, your body temp is probably back to normal." He said leaning on his elbow.

"Yeah." She said folding her arms up against her chest.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"A little bit." She said feeling her stomach.

"Pizza?"

"Perfect." She said with a smile that he loved.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"I have to tell you something, Elliot." She said as they sat on the couch digesting the pizza.

"You can tell me anything, Liv. You know that, right?" He asked his eyes searching hers.

"I know." She said looking down. He pulled her chin up with his fingers.

"Tell me."

"I didn't leave, you." She whispered.

"What?"

She took a deep breath, "I didn't leave, you." She repeated.

"Liv, what are you talking about?"

"After Gitano…I know you thought I left because of you but I didn't, El. I didn't want to leave you, especially not after what you said to me at the Hospital. I know you needed me, Elliot, and I'm sorry but, I just couldn't stay, I ---" Her chin began to quiver as she spoke.

"Shhh…just take a deep breath." He said as she leaned into his shoulder and he rubbed her back, "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did. I was a complete asshole to you that day, Liv. I'm sorry I never apologized for yelling at you….I was just scared. You scared me, Liv. _He_ scared me. When I saw you lying on the ground holding your neck and the blood…" Now his chin began to quiver, "I guess I thought I lost you, and I realized how much you mean to me, and how much you are a part of me…and then I snapped because I couldn't deal with my feelings. I took it out on you, and I'm sorry about that, Liv."

They sat in silence for a minute or two reflecting back on that night, before she spoke again.

"The knife, it was like everything came flooding back, you know? I wasn't Detective Benson anymore; I was that 15 year old girl who had a knife held to her throat while she was raped." She took a deep breath, "You were right." She said softly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You said that I let Gitano get too close, you were right. Because I froze, Elliot. I saw the knife and I fucking froze."

"I was angry that Ryan died, I didn't mean those things I said. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I never meant to hurt you either, El. I didn't leave because of you. I know that is what you thought, and at the time I had to let you believe that, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't plan on ever telling you about my attack. I left because that knife freaked me the fuck out, and I didn't know whether I could do this job anymore." She confessed.

"I'm glad you came back," He said giving her a squeeze, "And I'm glad you told me about your rape."

She looked up at him, "Me too." She then lay her head back down on his shoulder.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"I feel like having some wine." She said looking over the top of her magazine.

"Wine, huh?" He asked putting the remote down.

"Yeah. You got any?" She asked.

"I sure do." He said getting up and she followed him to his kitchen.

"I wish we could go out." She said with a frown.

Elliot walked up to her and placed his arms around her, "Me too. Soon. As soon as we find out where Matthew's is I will take you out for the best glass of wine you ever had." He said smiling and placing a kiss on her forehead. His lips scorching from just that little contact. "Oh! I have an idea! Go wait in my room; I'll come get you when I'm done." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot turned his balcony into a mini restaurant, a table for two. He put a nice table cloth down on the table, washed off his chairs, and got some candles, which he debated about for way too long. He boiled some spaghetti along with his mother's special sauce. He made garlic bread, and got out his best dishes. When he was all done he went into his room to get Olivia.

He smiled when he saw her, sleeping yet again, "Hey." He whispered as he sat on the bed next to her.

She rolled over and rubbed her eyes, "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"It's fine. I didn't think it was going to take me that long." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mmm…I smell food." She said with a smile.

"The best." He said and he pulled her out of bed.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"Ma'am! I'm sorry but you can not go in there." The uniform said as he saw a woman walk down the long hallway that only led to Elliot's apartment.

"What are you talking about? This is my Dad's apartment." Maureen said.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm going to need to see some ID."

"What the fuck is going on?" She said pissed off.

"Sorry, Police matters, strict orders."

"Fine." She huffed, and handed the man her license.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"This was really wonderful Elliot. Thank you." She said sipping her wine. It was a gorgeous summer night out. The sky was a dark blue, and all the stars were out. Elliot had classical music on in the back round, and the whole evening had been so relaxing.

"Anything for you my lady." He said as getting up and out stretching his hands.

She took them thinking they were going to go back inside. But to her surprise he pressed her body close to his and began to dance with her. She rested her head on his shoulder and swayed with the music.

"This is nice." She said softly.

"I was heartbroken." He said just as softly.

Olivia's head shot right up and looked at him, "Huh?"

"When you left. I was heartbroken." He said.

"Oh, Elliot. I'm so sorry."

"Can I ask you something, Olivia?"

"You can ask me anything, El."

"How come I was more distraught over you leaving me, then my wife of 20 years?"

They both stared into each others eyes, "I uh…I don't know…" She said.

"I think you do." He said as his lips became dangerously close to hers.

"Elliot--" But before she could say anymore he covered her lips with his.

His head screamed for him to stop, to at least see if she felt the same way, but when he felt her tongue in his mouth, he knew that she had. His hands cupped her face as their tongues battled for control. Her hands ran through his short hair, and she pressed her body up against his.

When they both needed some oxygen they broke apart, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Liv! I should never have done that. I'm so sorry." He said again.

"DAD???"

They both jumped apart and walked inside the screen door.

"Maur? What are you doing here, baby?" He said as he walked into the kitchen. He wondered if she saw anything.

"Hi Daddy!" She said giving him a big hug, "I got out of class early and thought I would stop by. I miss you." She said and then looked over at a beat red Olivia, "Oh hey, Liv."

"Hi Maureen." She said wiping her swollen lips with the back of her hand.

Maureen looked at Olivia, and then her Dad suspiciously, "What's with the Uni at the door?"

"Are you kidding?" Olivia asked Elliot completely unaware that she had a detail.

"It's for your protection, Liv." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I know, it just---"

"Protection? Why does Liv need protection, what's wrong?" Maureen interrupted her eyes becoming overly worried.

Elliot looked at Olivia, unsure of what to say, "Uh…nothing sweetie. Just a threat. We are just taking extra precautions to make sure nothing happens to her." He said smiling at Olivia, and she smiled in returned.

"Um…ok." Maureen said, not satisfied with her fathers answer, but willing to let it go, because they obviously didn't want to discuss it with her, "Can I use your bathroom? Damn coffee goes right through me." She said with a laugh and headed down the hallway.

Maureen walked passed the balcony and couldn't help but notice the candles, and the wine glasses. She walked passed the spare room and noticed that the sheets were off it, it looked like it hadn't been touched in some time.

_Hmmmm…_

When she walked passed her Dads room she almost died. The bed was unmade and definitely looked like there had been two sleeping bodies in that bed.

_No way._

EOEOEOEOEO

"Ah, Liv. I'm sorry." Elliot said in a low voice walking up to her.

Olivia immediately blushed, "Elliot, don't be. It was nice." She said unable to hide her grin.

He smiled too and took a step closer to her, "Nice?"

Olivia giggled, "Yeah."

"Nice enough to try again sometime?" He asked nervously.

"Definitely."

"So Dad, you got any beer?" Maureen said interrupting them again.

"You drive here?" He asked wishing Olivia didn't just step away from him.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "I'm not Kathleen!" She joked, but when she saw the expression on her Dad's face she knew it was a little bit too early for that one, "Just kidding, I took a taxi."

Elliot gave Maureen a stern look, and then went to the fridge and took out three beers. "You hungry Maur?" He asked when he saw all the left over pasta he made.

"Yeah, I'm starving actually." She said as she got out a plate.

She sat at the counter and watched as Olivia and her father cleaned up from outside. Although she couldn't see outside from where she was sitting, she could certainly hear them.

"You okay?" He asked her as she folded up the tablecloth.

"I'm feeling much better." She said smiling at him.

"You scared?" He asked taking a few steps towards her.

"Not when you're with me."

He walked up to her and brought his fingers up to her neck. His pointer ran across the scar along her neck, "I don't think I have ever been so scared then that day."

She choked out a breath, "Me either."

"I thought I lost you Liv. Do you know how lucky you were? Do you know how close we came to losing you...?" He asked wrapping his arms around her and breathing into her neck.

"Huh? Oh, no. Not that, when he had you…When I saw that gun at your temple---" She didn't finish. Now was not the time. Elliot spun her around and pulled her close to his body.

"I can't imagine what my life would be with out you, Liv."

On the other side of the screen door, Maureen wondered what the hell they had been through, and for the first time in her life, she understood the seriousness that was their jobs. She understood why they had become best friends, and she understood the love that shared---whether platonic or otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: sorry this chapter is sooooo short! Writers block!**

Chapter 5

"Love you too, sweetie." Elliot said goodbye to Maureen, closed the door and walked into the kitchen, "Put those down, Liv. You are not doing the dishes."

"No, really. I want too. You cook, I clean." She said with a smile and continued to put the dishes in the dishwasher, "Besides, it's the least I can do for being a burden on you."

"A burden? You're kidding right?"

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Olivia, you are not a burden. I love having you here. It's nice." He said with a smile, "Ah…about earlier…I---"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I've been a basket case, you were just comforting me. No hurt, no foul." She said with a smile.

"Uh…I…---" He began.

"Elliot, I get it. You don't have to explain. I know you don't think of me like that. I know you were just trying to make me feel better. I'm sorry I'm holding you back from going back to your family. I know you miss them." She said and her eyes dropped to stare at the floor.

"Liv--That's not it. You have it all wrong. I miss my kids, definitely, but---I don't want to get back to Kathy, ever."

"Huh?"

He smiled at her innocence, "I want to kiss you, again." He said taking a step closer to her.

"Really?" She asked with a raise in her voice.

"Really." He said completely filling the gap between them. He moved in closer to her and smelled her hair, "You smell like strawberries."

She gave a nervous laugh, "Shampoo."

His lips dangled over hers, but still did not touch, "Is this ok, Liv? I mean is this what you want?" He asked.

She didn't answer him; she simply pulled him closer to her lips and pressed firmly on them. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and he wondered if she was as nervous as he was.

Their mouths opened and Elliot explored a whole new realm. It was warm and sweet, and he could have died and gone to heaven in that moment.

Is this what he had been missing?

His hands ran through her hair, and he felt her hands on the sides of his neck, the contact burning his skin. He pulled himself closer to her, their legs intertwined. He felt her tense up a bit and was about to back up, when he felt her hands move to his back and actually pull him closer to her. He could feel her breasts pressed up against chest, and his pants begin to grow tight.

When they finally broke away, Elliot cupped her jaw and looked her deep in the eyes, "Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" He asked and she smiled.

"No…" She answered honestly.

"Years."

"Get out!" She said slapping his shoulder.

"I would never lie to you, Liv." He said seriously.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I know….so---um what does all this mean?"

He drew a breath, "It means...we see where this goes. We'll take it slow and--"

"How slow?" She asked cutting him off.

His words through him off, "Ah…however slow you want to go."

"Not _that_ slow." She said with a mischievous smile.

"I just thought because of the rape--"

"It was 25 years ago, Elliot. I've dealt with it---"

"But you passed out and--"

"Shock. I was just in shock, El. But I'm better now…thanks to you."

"Yeah?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Definitely," She replied. They both looked in each others eyes, "So are you going to kiss me again?"

"Absolutely." He said pressing his lips to hers, and her body relaxed and melted under his touch.

"Are you sure this is what you want, El…_me?_" She asked, her lips still dangling on hers.

"Don't do that, Liv. Don't doubt my feelings for you. We've denied each other long enough, it's time we stop."

"What are we going to tell Cragen?"

"Um…I was thinking, nothing." He said with a cocky smile, their lips still inches away from each other.

"You read my mind." She said with a smile.

"Ooooo….a secret love affair---I love it."

"Tonight was wonderful. Thank you, Elliot."

"Not as wonderful as you." He said pressing his lips to hers. He lifted her up on the kitchen counter and stood in between her legs. His hands inched forward and up, wanting desperately to feel her breasts, but unsure if that was too fast.

Olivia could tell by the placement of his hands that he wanted to feel her up, and God she wished he would already. She understood why he was hesitant, so she decided to make the move for him.

She placed her hands over his, and moved them on top of her breasts and whispered, "Touch me."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Sorry for taking forever with my updates...it's been a crazy/busy couple of weeks (My sister got married on Saturday!) **

**Thanks to everyone who has kept me motivated with this story!**

Chapter 6

_Touch me._

Those two simple words drove Elliot Stabler absolutely, positively, crazy. He grabbed Olivia's breasts with both hands and gripped firmly. His thumbs struck over her increasing hard nipples as his teeth sank into her bottom lip. He desperately wanted to rip her shirt off, but he would settle for just being able to touch her.

He lifted her off the kitchen counter and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He carried her to her room and laid her gently down on the bed. He lay beside her; both of them turned to their sides and stared at each other.

"I can't believe we are doing this." He whispered to her, "I've wanted to this for a long time."

She held his gaze as her brain tried to comprehend what he was saying to her, "What did you think of me when you first met me, El?"

He let out a breath and smiled, "My first thought was, hottie." He said with a laugh, "I thought you were so darn cute."

"Cute? You thought I was _cute_?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. You were this young, innocent thing, and I thought you were in way over your head," He reached out to her and trailed his finger along her jaw line, "But then I got to know you, and then I thought you were bad ass cop. You became my best friend over night, and I never had that sort of relationship before. We were more than partners; we were more than best friends, but what we were never defined, never spoken..." He took a long pause and grazed over her beautiful lengthy body, "God, you are so gorgeous, Olivia. Do you know how hard it was working with you?"

She let out a small giggle and shook her head no.

"Well, it was difficult. Even when I was married. When you wore anything cut low…so that I could look down---ah man, Liv. It was the death of me..." He paused to collect his thoughts, making sure what he was about to say came out the right way, "I thought I was in love with Kathy…but when Gitano had cut you…in that instance I realized that I have never, ever felt about her the way I feel about you." He looked into her eyes and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "And then when you left…I realized how much I fucking loved you, and couldn't stand that you weren't by my side. I was so confused, Liv. I felt like someone had stolen my other half. I have never felt so alone in my entire life…and then you came back, and everything was just so damn complicated. You were like this new woman that I didn't know anymore, and I thought maybe we had become too much for each other. But damn, when you came back...you were like this sexy goddess with that long hair of yours. I knew it wasn't over, what ever this was…_is_ between us, Liv…it never went away..." He said as he ran his hands through her thick curls, "I wanted you so bad, Olivia…I still want you."

Olivia thought she was going to melt. Did he say that he loved her? Did he mean it? Does he still?

"Liv?" Elliot asked bringing her back to reality, "Are you okay?" He asked when he saw a single tear run down her cheek.

She looked at him and held his stare, "Make love to me, Elliot."

It was all the reassurance he needed, she was his constant for the past 9 years, and now they were going to make the connection that they had always wanted, always dreamed about, but never thought would happen.

He cupped her jaw with his shaky hands and crashed his lips into her open mouth. He let out a small moan as she kissed him back, hard and passionately. She pulled herself up on top of him and straddled his hips; she gave him a cocky grin and then pulled her shirt up over her head discarding it on the floor.

He couldn't help but smile, he found himself harder than he was a minute ago, something he didn't think was possible. He ran his hands up her sides and ran them along her back carefully undoing her bra clasp.

She wasn't sure if she was going to make it, feeling Elliot's rock hard erection between her thighs had made her almost cum instantly. When Elliot undid her bra and threw it to the floor she felt a little embarrassed at first, but when she felt his hands on her naked breasts, all embarrassment went out the window.

Elliot lifted himself up so that he could kiss her. He kissed around her jaw line, around her neck, "God you smell fantastic," He said as squeezed her breasts gently. He kissed down her neck until he reached her breasts. When he got there he sucked each nipple slowly, savoring each lick, like it would be his last.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, she needed to touch him, feel him…be beneath him. If this was the way he touched her, she couldn't imagine what he would bring on once he was inside of her…

"Liv, is this really happening? Am I dreaming?" He said as his lips returned to her mouth, devouring her with his lips. His eyes were closed, and he was afraid to open them. Afraid that it would just be a dream, a dream that he has had almost every night for the past 4 years.

Olivia kissed his eyelids, "Open your eyes," She said holding his jaw in her hands.

He opened them and slowly, and was amazed that he wasn't dreaming, "You're still he here."

She smiled seductively at him, "The only place I'm going is beneath you…" She said moving so that she was in fact beneath him.

"Uhhhh," Elliot moaned as he shifted to accommodate his partner. He felt her tug at his pants, and thanked God he had some self control because just the thought of Olivia's hands on his pants…well, you know.

Olivia quickly undid Elliot's belt, along with his button and zipper. With his help they pulled off his jeans, and she immediately felt herself squirm. He got her pants off in two point five seconds. She was wearing the hottest pair of panties he had ever seen.

"Jesus, Liv," He groaned, "Do you always wear these things?" He said tugging at her black lacy thong.

"Pretty much," She said with a smirk.

"Ohhh…Thank God I didn't know that before," He said with a grin, "I would have had to change my pants at least three times a day."

Olivia laughed and tugged at his pin striped boxers. She pulled them down slowly, freeing his erection. He moaned as he felt his dick sway back and forth from the release of the confinement of his boxers.

Elliot moved his hands down Olivia sides and down her thighs, taking her thong with him. When she felt his rough, yet warm fingers slide into her with ease, she nearly crumbled. Her insides were burning so much that it was painful.

She rocked with him, but it wasn't enough. She needed him, inside her…now. But she somehow kept it together as his fingers swirled and twirled inside of her. She was so wet she knew she was going to have to change the sheets when they were done, perhaps even flip the mattress.

His other hand gripped her hip firmly, the sensation that stormed through her body was unbelievable, and she definitely was not going to make it much longer. She tried to focus on him to stall her orgasm. She ran her fingers up and down his shaft; she could feel it pulsate as she gripped it and rubbed around it.

"Jesus, Olivia. You're going to make me cum," He panted as he squeezed her hip and bit down on her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure and he knew he had to have her.

"I need you, El." She panted. He smiled at her and he slid out his fingers and positioned himself so that he could gently glide into her, "Now, El…" She moaned.

She bent her knees and put her hands on Elliot's waist. She helped him find her burning core and he slowly entered her. He moaned the instant he entered her, "Oh my God, Olivia."

She ran her hands down his waist and over his bum, she squeezed firmly, resulting in him plummeting her, and nearly coming from the friction, "Elliot…Jesus…" She panted as he continued to move in and out of her.

His hand ran up her sides again until they reached her flushed cheeks. He held her jaw in his hands and ran his thumbs underneath her chin, "I love you, Olivia," He said, "In case you didn't already now." He said with one of his Stabler smiles.

That was all it took, Olivia released, coming hard. Elliot sank into her, kissing her passionately on the mouth, "I've wanted this for so long." He whispered into her ear.

He quickly entered her a few more times before he released himself inside of her. When he finished he collapsed on top her, panting and out of breath.

She rubbed her hand along his back and he kissed her shoulder, "I love you too, Elliot."


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Sorries for the delay with this one, and because it is pretty short...Just a few more chapters left of this one...** **Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! You guys RoCk!**

Chapter 7

"She's staying with him?" Kathy yelled at her oldest daughter.

"Well, yeah but--"

"You have got to be kidding me!" She screamed throwing her hands up in the air, "This is unbelievable!"

"Mom, relax. She needs 24 hour protection. Some freak is after her--"

"Well that is just friggin great!" She hissed, "And what am I supposed to do? Just sit around and knit, while that wench steals my husband?"

"Your _ex_-husband." Maureen corrects, "You left him, don't forget that mom, and Liv is not a wench!"

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Side? Jesus mother, I know you are hormonal and everything--"

"Don't. Just don't, Maureen." Kathy took a sip of water and placed it on the counter harder than normal, "If he thinks I'm going to be raising this baby all by myself---"

"You know mom, with all of those gentlemen friends you have had lately, how can you be sure it's Dad's baby?"

"What did you just say to me?" Kathy said as her eyes almost peaked out of her head.

"You heard me. I know you're going through some sort of mid life crisis, but I thought you were supposed to buy a car, or quit your job, not bang half the neighborhood." Maureen said and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"You little Brat! Don't you dare think about coming back, until you apologize young lady!" Kathy said throwing her glass of water at the door and watching as the glass and water splashed and crashed everywhere.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Stabler," Elliot groaned into the phone. He had just fallen asleep after a very, _very _long night. Every muscle in his body ached, and as much as he wanted to complain about it, he didn't; because there are worse things than having aching muscles due to incredible hot sex with your extremely sexy partner.

_"Elliot, its Cragen. They found Matthews."_

Elliot shot up from the bed, "What? You did? That is great! Where is he?" His lips twirled as he thought of getting Olivia's rapist alone in the interrogation room.

_"He's dead. Overdose."_

"Oh." Elliot said, a little dissatisfied that he wouldn't be able to get his hands on the sonovabitch.

_"It's over, Elliot, be happy. Olivia can sleep in her own bed tonight."_

Riiiiiiight, Elliot thought.

"Yeah…good. I'll tell her. Thanks, Cap."

_"You two take a few days off. You need them."_

"Definitely. Thanks Cap." Elliot said and clicked his phone shut. Olivia stirred, and Elliot watched as her eyes fluttered opened, "Morning Sunshine." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Is it morning already? God, every muscle in my body---"

"I know. Me too." Elliot said as he began to massage Olivia's back.

"That feels so good. Thank you," she exhaled loudly. "Who was on the phone?"

He leaned over her back and kissed the back of her neck, "That was Cragen."

"Oh really? What did he want?"

"Come here." He repositioned them so that she was sitting on his lap and he put his arms strongly around her.

"El, what is it? You're scaring me."

"He's dead."

When Olivia didn't say anything for an extended period of time Elliot laid them back down in the bed and pulled her into a full on body hug. She clung to him tightly, and wept but didn't mutter a word, not one single word.

EOEOEOEO

When Elliot woke up the first thing he saw was Olivia's beautiful smile staring at him, "Morning Sunshine." He said placing a kiss on her lips, "Watching me sleep?" He teased.

She tilted her head and smiled, "Actually, yes."

"You okay?" He asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her upper arm.

"For the first time in years," She began getting choked up already, "For the first time in years, I finally feel," She took a deep breath and smiled, "at peace."

Elliot hugged her tightly, "That is wonderful, Olivia."

"Yeah, yeah it is." She tugged at is arm, "Come on, let's go get breakfast…out!" She said jumping out of bed like a child.

"Anything you want!" He said jumping out of bed too.

She stood in the doorway shining brightly, "God, Elliot---its over." She ran over to Elliot and jumped in to his arms. She kissed him passionately and they toppled over on the bed.

"I thought we were going to get breakfast?" Elliot asked as he watched Olivia pull off her shirt.

"Breakfast in bed," she said with a laugh and threw her top on the floor.

Elliot growled and sunk his lips on her neck, "God, I love you," he mumbled through her burning flesh.

He was just about to rip off her shorts, when (of course) his phone rang. He growled kiss Olivia hard on the mouth and then reached for his phone.

"Stabler." He grumbled.

_"Hey, Elliot. It's Cragen. I was just wondering how Olivia was doing. I called her apartment but she wasn't there, and she's not answering her cell phone. Do you have any idea where she is?"_

Elliot sighed,_ underneath me_, "Uh yeah. She's on my couch."

_"That's what I figured. I just got worried."_

Elliot let out a little laugh, "She's going to be just fine." He said nuzzling his nose in between her shoulder and neck.

_"Alright. Well tell her if she needs anything, I'll be around."_

"I will. Thanks Cap." He closed his phone and threw it on the night stand. He went to kiss her again but heard her stomach growl, "That hungry, huh?"

She laughed and playfully hit him in the stomach, "You know me too well, Stabler."

"Come on, Starvin' Marvin, I'll cook you something to eat." He said pulling her up from the bed.

EOEOEOEOEO

The next two days were like heaven. Both Olivia and Elliot were enjoying themselves quite well, and both didn't want to go back to the reality that was their lives. Being secluded in Elliot's apartment for the past few days was sort of…comforting.

"I definitely have to go back to my apartment today, El." She said as she kissed her way up his neck.

He moaned softly and reached up and cupped her jaw taking her mouth with his, "Stay…it's going to be so weird with out you here."

She looked up at him with a smirk, "Please, I bet you're dying to get rid of me, have some man time," she started to say in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice, "Eat meat, lift weights, read nudie magazine."

Elliot laughed at her mock attempt to make fun of the male species. "No need to read nudie magazines when your right here, next to me," he kissed the back of her neck, "naked."

Olivia groaned, "Elliot, what are we going to do about work? I mean we start tomorrow…is everyone going to know? Is Don going to find out? What if he does?" Her voice broke out in a panic and she starting thrashing her hands around aimlessly, "Oh my God? What if he already knows? Oh my God, Elliot! They are all going to know!"

Elliot let out a laugh, "Liv! Olivia," more giggles continued from him as she continued to freak out, "Liv! It's ok! It's going to be fine! You are just being paranoid! Trust me. Don. Does. Not. Know."

Olivia let go of a short breath, "Ok…ok…but what about…Kathy?"

Elliot pulled Olivia tighter into his arms, "Olivia, stop. It'll be fine. Everything will work out."

"How can you be so sure, Elliot?"

He kissed her shoulder, "Because, when you are next to me, like this," He took in the smell of her hair, "everything seems perfect."

EOEOEOEOEO

"Morning Captain." Elliot said with an unusual perky smile for being 6am on a Monday morning.

"Morning, Elliot…" He looked at Elliot with confusion, "You okay?"

Elliot leaned back in his chair, and placed his hands behind his head, "Great."

Don laughed, "Glad to have your apartment back, huh?"

Elliot shook his head obviously confused, "huh?"

"Olivia, Liv…because she was staying with you…and now she's not…"

"Oh right! Yeah…duh! Of course…" Elliot said trying to recover, he even threw in a, "woman, ya know, can't live with 'em." He faked a macho laugh as Cragen looked at him strangely and walked into his office.

"God, I'm such an idiot!" He said out loud to the empty office.

"We know." Came a sarcastic comment from behind Elliot.

"Munch, Fin." Elliot greeted them with a head nod.

"Hey Elliot, how's Liv doing?" Fin asked.

Elliot smiled, "Good, she's doing real well." Elliot said smiling just thinking about her.

"She coming in today, Elliot?" Munch asked as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Ah, yeah I think." He said trying to act cool, which he had to admit was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.

"Morning John. Morning Fin." Olivia said as she swayed into the office looking completely refreshed, and simply amazing. She was bouncing as she walked, and she had this glow about her that made Elliot unable to look away.

"Morning, Liv." Both John and Fin said.

Elliot leaned over his desk, "What? No Good morning to your partner?" He asked with mock sadness.

"Morning, Elliot!" She said in an over exaggerated tone.

"Morning Sunshine," he said with a wink.

"We get anything?" Olivia asked Elliot as she waited for her computer to boot up.

"Yeah, Munch and Fin gave us all there paperwork from last week."

"Awesome." She said extending her hand and taking the stack of files.

EOEOEOEOEO

After a few hours of doing their tedious paperwork Elliot looked up at Olivia and smiled her.

When she caught his starring at her she smiled, "Can I help you with something?" She asked as she leaned closer into her desk.

Elliot's eyebrows rose, "Well," he started as he leaned over his desk so that she would be the only one to hear, "I was wondering if I could take my sexy hot partner out for lunch?"

Olivia smiled and whispered back, "Most certainly."

Elliot laughed, "And when I say, 'lunch' I mean my apartment…and when I say apartment ---"

Olivia chuckled, "Elliot, I get it…and definitely. What time you want to go?"

"Now?"

Olivia smiled and rose from her chair, and suddenly became very light headed, and sat back down.

"Liv? What is it?" Elliot asked and turned around to see what she saw.

And there it was, Kathy Stabler walking out of Cragen's office with a smug look on her face, and Cragen looking none to pleased.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: all i can say is that i'm so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this! My muse was busy with other stuff...but she came back ---just like she always does! lol. Omg did anyone see the previews for next week??? AHHHH!!! (and what a let down to last weeks show---i was hoping for way more EONESS!...i have my fingers crossed for next weeks)

Chapter 8

"Elliot, my office." Cragen said motioning for Elliot to come. He looked at Olivia who looked horrified, and then he looked at Kathy who had a smug look on her face as she past him and walked out without even a word.

He took a deep breath and got up from his chair. He walked into Cragen's office, shut the door and took a seat.

Cragen glanced out his window for a minute or two before taking a seat at his desk, "So you want to tell me what is going on?"

Elliot cleared his throat and itched his nose, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You wife…your very pregnant wife just came in here and asked if I could transfer you to another branch."

"She what!?" Elliot exclaimed, anger defiant in his voice, "Why would she do that?"

"Well, it seems she wants you home with her, for the baby; and let's face it, with the work that we do in this unit---well it's not family friendly."

"I'm not leaving, Don."

"I'm only going to ask you this once and I want the truth, if you lie to me I will have your badge and gun, and I will make sure you never work under my watch again, you got it?"

_Holy Fuck._

Elliot nodded, "Got it."

"Do I need to separate you and Benson?"

"What? Why?" Elliot didn't know if the panic running through his body showed in the tone of his voice, but boy was he scared, "No you don't need to separate us!"

"So you can't think of any reason, ANY reason, of why you two might need to be separated?" Don asked his tone clear, and his eyes looking directly into Elliot's.

He thought about it for a minute, but he couldn't admit to anything, especially with out talking to Olivia first, and even though Don was scaring the shit out of him, and he knew that every thing Don said he would do, he still wasn't going to admit a thing to him, "No, Sir."

Don looked at Elliot for a minute and tried to get a read on him, "I'll give you till tomorrow to rethink your answer, Elliot."

Elliot was pissed, "It's not going to change. There is no reason why Olivia and I shouldn't be partners. Just because my crazy hormonal,_EX_-wife came in here and ran her mouth probably trying to convey a pretty picture that Olivia and I were sleeping together, is no reason to think that we shouldn't be partners."

"So you know that she thinks you guys are having an affair?" Cragen asked baffled, it hadn't occurred to him that Elliot knew that information.

Elliot sighed, "She's been accusing me the moment she met Olivia. I've been a faithful husband, Don."

"Alright, Elliot. Get out of here. But what I said still stands, if I find out anything about you two--you're done here."

Elliot stood up and walked out of Cragen's office. He walked over towards Olivia who stared at him the entire walk. He knew she was dying to figure out what Kathy had said, "Come on, andlet's do lunch." He said with a wink and she smiled.

EOEOEOEOEO

"We're going to have to be really careful, Elliot. I mean really careful." Olivia said as she rolled over and started to get out of the bed.

Only Elliot had a different idea and pulled her back into the bed her naked body falling onto his, "Just five more minutes…" he said kissing her along her neck.

"Elliot, I want to stay here just as much as you do, believe me," she said as she felt his warms lips against her neck and she couldn't help but smile, "but,"

"Alright, alright," He said pulling her off of him and he jumped out of bed, "But after work--" he started to say, but Olivia's lips forced themselves on his, her hands cupping his jaw.

"Definitely." She said placing small chaste kisses on his lips, "We need to hurry, El. We can't be late." She said as she gathered their scattered clothing.

They got ready quickly and headed out the door and into the car, "So, lets say hypothetically that we are not sleeping together," Olivia said and looked over at their intertwined hands, "Would you tell me what Cragen said?"

Elliot thought about it for a minute, "Yeah probably."

"Right, that's what I was thinking. We are going to have to play this off really well, El. I mean this is your ass on the line. You know I would understand if you didn't---"

"Stop, just stop right there," Elliot said knowing what Olivia was trying to get at, "You mean more to me than the job, Liv. And if one day Cragen finds out, I don't think that would be the worst thing. Now, losing you on the other hand, I don't think I would survive." He said as he quickly took his eyes off the road to look into her deep mocha ones.

"You're just saying that," She said while playfully hitting him in the chest.

"No, I'm not." He said in the most serious voice Olivia had ever heard. She squeezed his hand and looked out at the road in front of them.

EOEOEOEOEO

"How was lunch?" Munch asked when they returned.

"Satisfying," Olivia said.

"Tasty," Elliot said, and they both looked at each other and tried to hide their smiles.

Munch looked at them suspiciously, but didn't say anything. His mind however came up with about 100 different conspiracies as to why Kathy was in the office earlier, why Elliot and Olivia were acting so weird, and why the Captain had been snooping through their desks while they were at lunch...

EOEOEOEOEO

From: WTF

I was thinking that since you came into my place of work and ran your little mouth, that maybe I should do the same. But then I realized I'm better then that. So now I'm thinking that maybe I will just ask for a paternity test instead.

You think I'm an idiot Kathy? You think I don't know what you did…or make that WHO you did? And thanks for bringing Olivia into this as well. You're lucky she actually has a heart and can forgive, because screwing with my career is one thing, but screwing with my partners is another! Especially when she was the innocent victim in all of this.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Cragen read over the email again. He felt like such an ass, number one for the email surveillance, and number two because he actually believed Kathy. He had no idea what Elliot was going through; he didn't mean to kick him when he was already down. Wow, Kathy might not be pregnant with Elliot's child.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

From: Dinner

Hey Liv, I was just wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight? I know you have a big date with what's his face; but I asked Kathy for a paternity test, I could sort of use a friend right now.

From: Re: Dinner

OMG Elliot, of course I will be there for you. Tell me the time and place and I'll be there. And don't worry about Daniel (not 'what's his face') I'm sure he is getting used to this canceling shit by now.

I'm really sorry, Elliot.

Liv

Cragen read the emails feeling like an even bigger jackass. Clearly they were not sleeping together. He called the IT department and had them take off the email surveillance.

EOEOEO

"That was genius, Liv." Elliot said as they lay in bed cuddled up to each other, "I mean how did you even know that Cragen would be reading our emails?"

Olivia gave him a half smile and turned over, "A girl has to have some secrets." She said and kissed him passionately on the lips.

She was going to have to seduce him so that he didn't ask anymore questions. Because what she didn't want was to tell him that Morales called her and told her what Cragen asked. Now why would Morales care so much to save her ass? That was the questions that Olivia was afraid Elliot would ask.


End file.
